Reviens
by Yohko the demo
Summary: Prise de tete du petit Oro un soir de Noel léger yaoi OroJira


Reviens

Auteur : Yohko (the demo), toujours pas morte

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, prise de tête, POV Orochimaru (d'où la prise de tête en fait)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à Kishimoto. On le saura…

Note : et encore une autre pour 30baisers !

* * *

Pas de mission ce soir-là.

Exceptionnel miracle, ou plus simplement le résultat de leur mois de dur labeur.

En tout cas, ils étaient tous les trois libres pour cette soirée de Noël.

Bien sûr, Jiraya essaya de s'arranger un coup avec Tsunade, arguant que c'était la fête des amoureux et qu'il ne fallait pas rester seul dans son coin ce soir.

A quoi la princesse répondit que justement, c'était la fête des _amoureux_ et qu'elle ne risquait donc pas de la passer avec lui. Il insista, elle lui balança qu'elle était déjà occupée. Fait largement accrédité par la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

Le pitre de service en tomba par terre, ce qui lui valut une baffe magistrale, puis la jeune fille tourna les talons et partit se pomponner.

Orochimaru se pencha, ramassa du bout des doigts un Jiraya dans les vapes et commença à remonter la rue en direction de son appartement.

Encore une soirée où cet imbécile jacasserait sur tout et rien, et surtout sur les beaux culs des filles de Konoha.

Encore une soirée où cet imbécile ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'il le dévorait des yeux, qu'il voulait plus, tellement plus.

Arrivés dans le salon, le paquet qu'était ledit imbécile sembla reprendre vie et se dirigea vers la cuisine en commençant à babiller effroyablement. C'était toujours lui qui faisait la cuisine depuis le jour où il s'était aperçu qu'Orochimaru ne mangeait que de la viande.

Rouge.

Crue.

A peine dépecée.

Et même s'il serait mort plutôt que de l'avouer, le serpent devait bien reconnaître qu'il savourait beaucoup plus ses repas, même si son équipier faisait souvent des mélanges pour le moins étonnants.

Il prit n'importe quel livre traînant dans le désordre ambiant pour se sortir de la tête ces idées saugrenues – comme celle d'aller prendre l'autre idiot en traître pour mieux goûter sa peau dorée, et tester sa langue soi-disant si savante.

Jiraya revint et lui posa un bol sous le nez. Il aurait été bien en peine d'identifier ce qu'il y avait dedans, et le cuisinier lui-même aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à donner un nom potable à son plat, mais c'était assez bon.

Le bavard continua bien sûr à parler tout seul, râlant de temps en temps contre son silence pour la forme, mais n'attendant au fond aucune réponse de sa part.

Il était trop bruyant. En mission, c'était souvent lui qui les faisait repérer, et dans la vie de tous les jours il était proprement insupportable – ou un bon moyen d'exercer son self-control en s'empêchant de la frapper.

Il était trop faible. Beaucoup plus fort que les autres shinobis, certes, mais plus faible que lui et Tsunade. Bien sûr il s'acharnait à amoindrir cette différence de niveau, mais il restait toujours en dessous d'eux.

Il était trop indépendant. Débrouillard certes, capable de survivre seul en mission, mais surtout trop borné, pas assez influençable, trop attaché à sa liberté de penser et d'agir. Pas la force d'une pièce maîtresse, mais pas l'âme d'un pion.

Il était trop bon. Gentil envers et contre tout, toujours prêt à aider, prompt à faire confiance aux gens même si assez intelligent pour la reprendre rapidement. Prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Autant de trop, et bien d'autres encore, qu'Oro exécrait.

Et pourtant, la présence de Jiraya lui était devenue indispensable. Il détestait et méprisait chaque trait de son caractère, mais il en était dépendant.

Sa grande gueule lui donnait envie de le frapper autant que de l'embrasser, et il ne comprenait pas.

Enfin, il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre. Il se contentait de savoir que ce sentiment était là, sous contrôle mais menaçant à tout moment de se libérer.

Ils firent tous les deux la vaisselle et rangèrent les quelques couverts qu'ils avaient utilisé, puis Jiraya se prépara à repartir.

Orochimaru lui tint la porte en le remerciant machinalement pour le repas, comme tous les soirs.

Mais pourquoi ce soir-là état-il si désespérément semblable aux autres ?

Le serpent ne croyait pas aux miracles, ils préférait accomplir lui-même ses prodiges.

Il regarda son équipier s'éloigner et se demanda un cours instant s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même lorsqu'il le rattrapa et lui murmura un ordre, peut-être une supplication au creux de l'oreille.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut refermée et que leur corps se mirent à parler leur propre langage qu'il prit conscience de ses mots.

Il avait voulu lui dire de rester, mais au fond cet endroit était à lui depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds.

Alors, il lui avait simplement dit « reviens ».

Rentre à la maison.


End file.
